


Read the Tells

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prank Wars, Spanish National Team, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: La Roja is back together, the prank wars are at full swing and Nacho doesn't know how Sergio can cope.“How do you deal with that?!”





	Read the Tells

“How do you deal with that?!”

Sergio snorts, dismantling the shower head and washing out the pink dye. “You get used to it, kid.”

“For real?” Nacho hands him a towel. “How do you know if he’s serious or not?”

“Well. There’s this tone of his voice, you know? Like, the way he said ‘enjoy your shower’? Instant alarm bells.”

Nacho shakes his head. “How can you stand the guy?”

“Eh, it’s an acquired taste,” Sergio smirks.

“He’s obnoxious.”

“People say that about me, too,” Sergio shrugs. “Which reminds me, wanna help me tuck a fake skeleton into Gerard’s bed?”


End file.
